Nanashi
by Chihiro197
Summary: Inu-Kag, Kou-Aya, Mir-San, Shi-OC Sess-OC pairings. It has been many years after Naraku's death. Inuyasha is now human, Shippo is seventeen and meets a young girl named Chihiro. But what is her secret and can Shippo and the others help her?
1. Prologue

* Represents the part of the story was writen by Kristen.  
~ Represents the part of the sotry was written by Laura.  
  
**

Nanashi  
Prologue 

**  
  
* _Drip...drip...drip..._Murky water dripped from the walls of the cave. The dark rock shone dully green, it's once crystal-like walls twanged with algae. They musty floor of the cave was damp, and crawling with insects. A small figure lay in the darkness, shivering with coolness of the cave.   
  
The long, red hair sprawled across the rocks would be gorgeous, but it had long since tangled and matted, the beauty all faded. The brown eyes were hazed; the figure no longer herself. Although the pupils wee contorted with hatred and malice, the eyes still shone.   
  
The figure slowly turned to the subtle light in the cave. Although the source of light was dim, the figure's face lit up miraculously. The brown eyes were hardened, although they had been kind eyes coated with misery. The red hair shone, regaining the little beauty it had. The curves of the face, the nose, the chin, the cheeks, and everywhere else were now sharp and determined.   
  
The person's body was thin because of the low food sources. Ragged clothing clung loosely, daring to slip off any moment of the person. Their torn feet and hands were lying relaxed on the ground. Ami was the name of this person.   
  
Ami was a young, playful girl who had been clearly pushed into this cave. The entrance was covered with rocks, desolating any escape. The many years of entrapment had changed the girl completely. Ami had transformed, yet anger and exhaustion had changed her.   
  
The fierce will of the girl burned wildly in her chest. She had vowed to avenge her wasted and torturing years in the cave. Lost time is never found, especially and unfortunately in Ami's case. "I will enforce my vow," she said. Her voice was scratchy, a consequence of no water and little use of her voice. Little need of the voice, as well.   
  
She had no idea of who had sealed her in, but Ami knew it would probably be a person around the cave. She would strike the first man who she saw; innocent...or guilty. Unfortunately, only two innocent families and their friends lived near by; the families of Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Kouga and Ayame. Shippo lived with them as well.   
  
Reviews always welcome. 


	2. Ch 1 Grownups

* Represents the part of the story was writen by Kristen.  
~ Represents the part of the sotry was written by Laura.  
  
**

Nanashi  
Chapter One  
Grown-ups 

**  
  
* Seventeen-year-old Shippo looked out the window. Rain was beating slowly on the ground, a soft mist around it. The boy stuck his tongue at it, although he had no reason for this action. "Shippo, what are you doing?" Anahiko, a five-year-old boy asked him.   
  
Akahiko was the first born of Kagome and Inuyasha. His twin sister was Haniko, and she was very shy and serious. Akahiko was a diplomat, and he asked many question, or he always wanted a reason. He admired Shippo for his bravery and seriousness.   
  
"Anahiko, why must you ask so many question? Why can't you be more like your sister, Haniko? She is your twin, you know?" Shippo asked.   
  
"It's not my nature. Besides, Haniko couldn't be half as interesting as me!" the boy replied.   
  
"And her mouth could run half as fast," Shippo said under his breath.   
  
"What did you say?" he demanded.   
  
"Oh, nothing."   
  
"Baka!"   
  
"Oh, I'll you baka, little boy!" Shippo easily tackled Anahiko to the ground. "Beg for mercy!" He hissed playfully.   
  
"Never! Mommy!!" the beaten five-year-old cried. Kagome dashed into the room, her bow and arrows in hand. Shippo's jaw dropped. "Whoa, mom, where'd you get that?" Anahiko asked out.   
  
Kagome was breathing heavily. She had obviously ran, thinking Anahiko was in grave peril. Haniko stepped out slowly from behind her mothing. "Kagome, I wasn't gonna kill him-," Shippo began explaining.   
  
"I know you weren't," Kagme said, taking a deep breath and savoring it, "It's just that-"   
  
"I know, I know. With two kids, one being a girl, you're afraid to lose them. But why? Inuyasha used the complete Shikon Jewel to turn into a human, and it's under strict protection," Shippo said.   
  
"I know, but, one snap from a huge demon who pulled a fast one on us...Anahiko and Haniko demolished," Kagome said.   
  
"Relax, you have me to protect you," Inuyasha said, stepping into the room. A lot had changed about Inuyasha since the last attack of a demon. He was now a full human, he had married Kagome, had two kids, and settled down. Now that Naraku was defeated and a worthy holder of the jewel had been found, all evil demons with negative motives were destroyed.   
  
"Shippo and Anahiko were playing. Anahiko cried for help, and I thought something terrible had happened," Kagome explained. She walked back into the kitchen, where she carefully stowed away her bow and arrows. Haniko followed her mother.   
  
"Shippo, after ten years, you're still the annoying seven-year-old fox cub," Inuyasha joked.   
  
"I am not," he argued, stepping up to his full height. Although when they first met, Shippo was a midget, he was now as tall as Inuyasha.   
  
"Gooo Dad!!" Anahiko cheered, suddenly piping up. He had been slightly frightened by his mother's pull of her weapon. Inuyasha lovingly and playfully ruffled his son's hair, much to Anahiko disapproval, "Daaad...," he whined pushing his father's hand off his head.   
  
"Go play with Eichiro, Tsukiyama, and Emi outside. But I want you to come back and set the table for our guests," Inuyasha said.   
  
"Dad, are Miroku and Sango bringing over Eichiro and Gennnosuke?" the boy asked.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"How about Kouga and Ayame? Are they bringing over Emi?"   
  
"Yes." Inuyasha replied a second time in annoyance.   
  
"Whoo-hoo! I'll be back on time, father," Anahiko promised, pulling over a light jacket and running out the door.   
  
"Kids," Inuyasha smiled. "Oh, shippo, will you gather some fire wood from the Pine Forest?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Sure," Shippo replied, eager for a job. Because Shippo had no family he stayed at the nearby houses of his old friends. He earned his keep by doing baby sitting and jobs for the families. Ayame was pregnant with a boy, and Kagome and Sango organized a "baby shower dinner," so much work was needed to be done.   
  


**¤~¤~¤~¤~¤**

  
Anahiko kicked the leather ball to Eichiro. Eichiro was the eldest son of Miroku and Sango. He was eight years old. His brother, Gennosuke, was seven years old. Miroku and Sango's youngest, and only girl, Tsukiyama, was four. Although she was a girl, and the youngest of the Miroku/Sango line, she was generally accepted as a good athlete.   
  
The youngest of all the children currently was Emi. Emi was a two-year-old wolf girl, the only child of Kouga and Ayame. She was expecting a little brother soon. She was also accepted in the boys' games.   
  
"Tsukiyama, pass it here!" Gennosuke yelled to his team mate. Just as she was kicking it to him, ther was a loud _**CRASH! BOOM! CHHH!**_ The children went dead silent.   
  
Suddenly, a loud cry for help was strewn across the land. It was Shippo's call. "Shippo's in trouble," Kagome said urgently to her husband.   
  
Baka = Idiot 


End file.
